Serena
Serena(Concept of Life/Embodiment of Hope) is an entity who gives start for everything,giving start for every concept. If there is DEATH,there should be LIFE. Gods/Goddesses of Life takes their power from her. She usually fights against Delirium, The Embodiment of Madness.Serena fights against her because Delirium wants to chaos in whole Omniverse. Backstory She was born before creation itself. She opened her eyes and saw Delirium but she thought Delirium was friend but she was not. All she want is chaos, Chaos and CHAOS...Serena tried to friend with Delirum. Delirium wanted to pure chaos in Omniverse and Delirium wants to release İnfinitey Code. When Serena understood she can't be friend with Delirium, she decided to stop Delirium but this was not that easy. With help of Judge (Judge almost died) she stopped Delirium. Judge disable her power's %50 and with that Serena defeated Delirium and they both banished her to Void Of Chaos. Abilities&Powers TRUE OMNİPOTENCE As the concept of life, she transcends any type of Omnipotence; and all type of Omnipotence abilities cannot affect to her but she can surprass them. Only being she can't surprass is The Entity, because Life cannot effect to Death. Boundless ØRĪGĪN Manipulation This is ultimate, absolute form of Origin Manipulation and it transcends all type of origin manipulation. She can alter,change,manipulate origins. She usually this ability for creating origins. If the origin of any being/object is destroyed, that specific being/object will completely cease to exist, as without an origin, nothing can exist. Boundless Omni Manipulation She can boundlessly manipulate all forms of Omni Powers without restrictions, and can create, destroy and edit them on all scales and levels, and even bestow them upon the user themselves or any other being. Boundless Primordial Force Manipulation She can use Primordial Forces without no limits, and she can use them in all scales. She can control, alter, create, and manipulate anything and everything created by the primordial force, the unique source or origin of every universal concept; in other words, the primordial force that had generated everything, giving her the true position of a Supreme Being. Purify Blaster This blaster are completely white and it has 4 cyan eyes and when it fires it can do zig-zag's. İt's damage is 999,999,999,999 in per picosecond. She can scale dmg. Purify bones This bones are completely white and it has cyan lines on it and when it hits it's damage is 999,999,999,999 in per picosecond. She can scale dmg. Hope Comets She can summons and fire comet-like object to opponents,dealing Transinfinite damage. Absolute Cosmic Manipulation Serena is able to manipulate cosmic things such as manipulating dark energy and dark matter,manipulating gamma rays etc. Transcendence She can transcendence her limits if opponent is strong or highly resists against her. Aura of Purification With that aura she can disable people's corruption, chaos, and/or madness even in AU's corruption too. She can disable even absolute corruption. Ultimate Hope She can stop any being, even the virtually omnipotent. When she uses any ability she cannot use her abilities. This ability will render all attacks (save for the virtually omnipotent) absolutely useless, dealing no damage. But this ability cannot effect to her. Omni-Restoration She can bring anything and anyone without no limits. She can bring even AU's, galaxies, timelines and even concepts too. And also she can bring herself too. Stars of Life Serena can summon white stars to her opponents.This starts can ignore any type of defense&invulnerabiility.When one of this star is in opponents star starts to duplicate itself.(There is no limit).When star duplicates itself each star will be explode and starts to clean evilness in her opponents.Each star's dmg is 60.And also whenever she send one of them in an AU,that star will explode and if there is apocalypse in it,apocalypse will stop instantly and AU fills with LİFE. = = Absolute Life Manipulation She can create,manipulate life at her will.She can grant eternal life for others.She can manipulate any type of life manipulation in all scales. She can manipulate the life of a living things, granting extra lives, change the lifespan, grant life to anything, resurrect/reincarnate dead, etc. She can create, shape and manipulate the lives of any/all things, including mortals, amortals, undetermined beings, eldritch horrors, inanimate objects, concepts/conceptual beings, the dead, phenomena, transcendent beings, formless/omnipresent entities, and/or even Supreme Beings. She can bestow/grant/induce life or end, resurrect, change it, etc. Anything/Anyone that can even remotely or loosely be defined as being alive/living can be manipulated and shaped by this power. = Absolute Beginning Dominance The user has full dominion over the beginning and can bring an beginning to absolutely anything, whether it be spiritual, metaphysical or physical, and they can fully control how it starts.The user also gains control over powers such as Alpha Reality, Absolute Creation,Omni-Reality Creationetc. The user can cause an absolute beginning point for anything and everything. The user can control when and how something begins, whether its nature is be physical, spiritual, or metaphysical. They can use this power to start events such as adventures. Coded İmmunity Serena is immune any type of code attacks,manipulationg her stats,changing her code&data etc. Non-coded İmmunity Serena is immune any type of non-code attack too mind,soul,reality,plot manipulation,existence erasure etc.cannot effect to her Dimensional Hop Serena can use this ability to go anywhere ''in the entire Omniverse, including different Multiverses. '''Transcendence RAY' She can send cyan Ray from her fingers.With that she eracidate anything or anyone she wants.She can eracidate absolutely anything,Error404's B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y.,Virus404's OVERKİLL,İnfinitey Code and many more. Deadly Girl She is one of deadliest persons and she knows martial arts.She can gain more type of martial arts.She likes to fight with her sword but she can also fight with different weapons too. Gift of HOPE She can grant abilities to others.She can grant even Omni abilities.Serena can erase abilities and powers too.(She can use it on everyone.) Physiology of HOPE Serena is beyond all forms of existence and nonexistence, and doesn’t exist on any level or plane of existence nor nonexistence. This makes the Serena's existence beyond absolute, and thus it cannot be erased, killed, destroyed, decreated, etc. Serena's avatar can still be destroyed with omnifinite amounts of raw power, however nothing can harm it in it’s true form.. Freedom Serena is free and immune to every law,rule,fate,prediction,concept,limits,or any other type of cosmic,spiritual,mental,physical and/or mystical jurisdiction,making Serena completely immune to their effects. Conceptual Transcendence Serena can transcend all concepts,conceptual powers,definitions/meanings and/or forms of logic,allowing her to exist in a state outside of any perspective,understanding or method of classification. This not only prevents Serena from being influenced or affected by conceptual powers,it also grants Serena a form of total and absolute freedom as there are no restrictions holding her down,as no concept can apply to her anymore. Beyond of Everything Serena transcends concept of all dimensions and she is beyond of Omniverse's power.Most attacks cannot affect to her.This ability is similar of Omnilock but it transcends Omnilock.. Conceptual Commencement The user can commence (I.e being) anything. As the user is the concept of life itself, they are beyond and also precede every other concept except for the end. Thus they can start begin anything, any sort of concept no matter what. This type of ability is exclusive only to Serena. = = = True Boundless İgnorance Serena can ignore any form of omnipotence, even Absolute Omnipotence, Unignoreable Omnipotence and Unsurpassable Omnipotence. She is completely immune to anything the users of these abilities do, and it can freely bypass all their efforts. Thus it can completely ignore their power. = = Absolute Creation Serena can create anything in all scales.She can create gods,universes,multiverses,weapons and many more Boundless Reality Manipulation The user is able to boundlessly manipulate reality on all scales and levels without any restriction, and be immune to all other forms of reailty warping/manipulating powers, gaining full control over spatial and temporal laws. Boundless Void Manipulation The user can manipulate all forms of Voids on every scale and level without any restriction and can create, edit and destroy them. Boundless Elemental İmmunity The user is absolutely, completely invulnerable and immune to every element ever to exist including all natural, artificial, esoteric, ancient, magical, fantastical, divine, demonic, primordial, cosmic, universal, conceptual, metaphysical, etc. elements. Boundless Magic İmmunity The user is completely invulnerable and immune to all forms of magic and mystical attacks. Boundless Stat Manipulation The user can manipulate their enemies’ stats regardless of whatever stat manipulation immunity they may have in any scale and level. This transcends all other forms of Stat Manipulation. Boundless Cosmic İmmunity The user is immune to all forms of Cosmic Manipulation and cosmic-level attacks. Absolute Code Manipulation She can manipulate,distort,change,shape any typebof codein all scales.She can disable,ignore abilities,manipulate OC's etc. The user can boundlessly manipulate all forms of code on all scales and levels without any restriction, being immune to all other forms of code manipulation gaining full control over all forms of code including Omni-Code. She is also immune to all forms of stat manipulation through this. Shields Of HOPE She can summon cyan shield and barriers.Even Omni Jason's Shield Breaker or Human Omnipotent Sans's True Omni Blaster cannot break this shield.This shield is more durable than Beyond's OmniShield. Absolute Energy Manipulation She can manipulate any type of energy with any type of scales.She can masterfully use any type of energy. Omniscience She knows anything and everything in Undertale Omniverse.She can hear&see thoughts,hopes,dreams,nightmares and so on. Omnipresence She can be anywhere and nowhere at once.She exists in any place. Appearance Serena's TRUE FORM appearance=She wears long black dress and that dress covers her knees.On that dress there is blue and green lines.On it's middle part there is two line and there is blue and green eyes.On arm part there is blue and green lines too.Her height and weight will be infinite.She wears white shoes and she wears blue and green socks with black lines. Serena's avatar appearance=She looks like tall young lady.Her height is 1.76 and her weight is 76 kg.She wears long dress and this dress covers her knees.She wears red and blue dress and she wears black high-heel shoes Personality İn her avatar she is friendly, careful person.She is curious person and she likes to talking with Judge like an intellectual.She likes to doing her job if anyone interrupt her job she will be angry and melancholic.She usually likes playing music. Soul İn Serena's avatar's soul her soul looks like one half is red and other half is blue.During in Serena's true form her soul would be cyan. Relationships Delirium=She doesn't like to talk with her. Judge=She likes to talk with him.Friend? Nova=She loves him. The Entity=Actually they don't talk much but both of are aware of each other. İnfinitey Code=She doesn't like him. Error404!Sans=She tries to make 404 gave up from his mission. Virus404=She is doing same thing with Error404!Sans M.R. Flowey.= Core!Frisk=She is friend with Core!Frisk and she likes to doing things with her.For example:Reading,watching movies etc. Weapons Sword Of Xeno This sword looks like a katana and this sword is red and black.İt can harm reality. Weaknesses. •Only The Entity can surprass her. The LOBBY Actually she lives beyond of Omniverse. A place beyond all dimensions and existence. This place called "The Lobby". The Lobby is kind of a cafe. In here she is its owner and she services to others. If someone wants to come in here, they should call Serena's TRUE Form. She usually talks with "customers" and she answers their questions. And also The Entity is The Lobby's protector. Enemies(She uses her avatar when she is talking with them) •İnfinitey Code •Virus404 •Delirium •Unknown E.X.E. •Siphon of Endings(Zazyrus) •Error404!Sans •Devourgeddon •VE!Sans •Alpha Corruption Sans •Apollyon Sans Allies(She uses her avatar when she is talking with them) •Judge •M.R. Flowey •Prisma •Umar •Omni Jason •Wandering Jason •Human Omnipotent!Sans •Obelisk. °Aegis •Beyond Sans Trivia •She likes cookies,cupcakes,cheesecake etc. •She is fan of İnk!Sans.She loves any protector like him. •She likes to talk with M.R. Flowey and The Conculsive End(The Entity). •She is preparing for İC's release. •She doesn't like genocide timelines. *She hates cruel,pain,chaos,madness etc. •She likes making music with her violin. •She loves Nova.She will do anything for him(in her avatar of course) •She usually helps to Astral Mother for hide her. •She usually likes spicy things. •She usually creates her avatars and send them to everywhere. Message to Everyone "İf THERE İS LİFE...There is still HOPE.Don't forget that." Gallery You can add drawings about her. Category:Embodiment of Hope Category:Goddess Category:Beyond Gods Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Powerful Category:Pure good Category:All Powerful Category:God Category:Conceptual Entity Category:Out-code Characters Category:Concept of Life Category:Life